


Grimified Love

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont copy nor post anywhere or on any site, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When team RWBY is reborn as Grim versions they live different lives from their previous ones under the love and care of Salem.Inspired by the art of the Grim versions of Team RWBY by Dishwasher I think I forget but they do RWBY 3.0 I believe.This was an RP with a friend on Discord I simply copy pasted it.





	Grimified Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot is simply porn made from an RP with a friend inspired by the RWBY Grim art.
> 
> Warning NEVER piss inside a woman's womb is only fiction and RP fun. **That should NEVER be done in Real Life.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the RWBY Grim girls they belong to Rooster Teeth and Dishwasher.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Ruby,Weiss,Yang and Blake had been reborn as grimified girls. They now lived with Salem in her grim infested pools. The war had ended but Salem having lost her previous daughters wanted to have something back. So she took the souls of the fallen team RWBY and made them into grimified women. Salem gave them freedom and the love they always craved from their earthly mothers weatherby abandonment,neglect or death.

They had their own room that they four shared together. Right now Ruby was starting to star from her sleep.

And so... The grimmified Ruby's eyes opened up gently, with Weiss in her arms.

It's been... Well, she stopped counting the years. With immortality to boot, she and her beloved could spend days on end doing anything and everything their hearts desired. Be it gently cuddling the whole day, going on a small adventure, anything, really. The bed next to them already had a few noises coming from it, Yang and Blake being rather... Noisy, as they were.

But, for now... Ruby reached up, kissing Weiss' forehead with a gleeful smile, wanting to wake her up.

Weiss corner of her mouth lifted up and she slowly opened her eyes to see Red eyes like hers looking back at her, she smiled and touched Ruby's grimified face lovingly. "Morning love" a small yawned escaped her. "Ready for another wonderful day?"

She smiled back, giggling gently before leaning in, giving Weiss' lips a small peck of affection. "Mornin'~" She wrapped her arms around Weiss just a bit tighter, sighing contently. "And yeah, I am. You're so warm though..." She pretended to fall asleep again, even if it was obvious she was just doing this for cuddles.

Weiss chuckled patting her head lovingly. She kissed her head and looked over to see Blake and Yang in a heated make out session.She rolled her eyes they really were hormone driven even if they didn't possess hormones anymore but with the liberty and freedom they now had she could see why they took advantage of it. She smiled looking at her little rose and ran her grimmed nails softly through Ruby's scalp lovingly.

Ruby shivered, just a bit, opening her eyes again. "Fiiiiine..." she sighed, though with a smile, slowly breaking the hug with her beloved to stretch. She did, however, look to the other bed, for a moment or so. Yang and Blake where almost always going at it. And, while she and Weiss had their moments... It wasn't all the time. Not that she complained. "So, what'd ya wanna do today Weissey?" She asked, with a rather... Lecherous wink.

Weiss smiled "some nice drink and just a walk around the grim pools I was thinking we could try see if we guess what Grim will come out maybe talk to mom keep her company she seems lonely even if she has us"

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded, getting up from the bed, offering Weiss a hand. "We should get dressed up while we're at it. And besides, mom will probably come to check up on us any second now, you know her." It was part of a routine, in a sense. Salem always came to greet them each morning. It wasn't specifically on an exact hour, but... She always did.

Weiss nodded and took Ruby's hand smiling. She got up and got dressed accordingly her black dress that was much more goth than what she used to wear forever ago making her look like she was still royalty, grim royalty but royalty nonetheless. She looked at her love as she kissed her cheek and looked at those once silver eyes turned red and smiled.

Ruby herself wore her skirt, choosing more simple clothing all in all. She had the attire Salem had given her, something that looked grand and yet gentle... But she wanted to keep a simple wardrobe today. Still, she smiled as Weiss kissed her cheek, returning the affection while nuzzling against her.

All while... A knock was heard on the door. "Good morning, my dearests." Salem's voice went through the door. While she could just teleport inside it, or have her voice projected louder, or any other of things... Acting normal just gave her a sense that this was all real. That, at the end of the day... She a family.

Weiss smiled"Mother good morning will be right there* She took Ruby's hand in hers."Come Ruby let's go see Mother"

Salem rubbed their backs, keeping both her beloved children in a tight, loving hug. "And good morning to you two as well." She turned her attention to Yang and Blake, Yang herself finally getting up and giving her a slightly love-drunk smile.

"M-Mornin' mum..." She giggled, pulling Blake next to her.

Blake smiled and snuggled against Yang."Morning mommy"Blake's arms all around Yang.

Weiss looked at them both and shook her head. "Mom want some breakfast and tea with us"

"Yeah! We could cook together!" Ruby smiled at the idea, tugging on Salem's arm.

"Alright, alright, we will. Don't you worry." Salem gently kissed Ruby's forehead, while waiting for Yang and Blake to get ready. "Shall we, my dears?"

Blake nodded and got up getting dressed up and then she looked at her four tentacles and smiled oh how she loved having these to pleasure Yang in so many delicious ways. "Coming mommy"

Weiss smiled and looked at their mother and nuzzled her again feeling love and contentment .

"Coming alright." Yang couldn't help but chuckle at her own bad joke, wrapping one arm around Blake's waist. She... Didn't like to admit it, but she grew really used to have those tentacles wrapped around her...

Still, Ruby walked next to their mother, leaning on her gently. "Do you wanna make pancakes mom?" She asked her. True, they didn't need to eat, per se, but.. It was still fun. A nice family time.

Weiss chuckled"Even though we don't need that much food you still want such food huh love"

Blake smiled rubbing Yang with her tentacles.

Yang gave a low-key squirm, mostly out of joy, her thighs gently rubbing against one another.

Meanwhile, Ruby turned to Weiss, smiling. "Yup! It's my favorite time of the day!" She pulled Weiss closer to her, hugging her as they walked.

Weiss chuckled and walked with Ruby happily.

Blake kissed Yang softly on her cheek lovingly as they walked together her tentacles rubbing Yangs sides.

Finally, the group reached the kitchen, where Ruby gave Weiss one last kiss, before running off and helping Salem gather up the ingredients from the cupboard, calling Weiss over to help them cook.

"Blaaaaaake..." Yang tried to suppress a moan. It didn't work as well as she had hoped. "Y-You're gonna make me..." While she didn't finish that sentence... It was kinda obvious what was going on.

Weiss walked over to the kitchen and helped as best she could. She got the eggs out and the milk.

Blake chuckled and started kissing her neck lovingly. "Baby"

Yang tried to get the chairs in order, but with Blake kissing and rubbing against her she could barely focus, quickly giving up and just... Moaning, freely. None of the others cared, after all. They were free to act as they pleased, and before she knew it she was letching onto Blake, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You turned me of Kitten, now you better finish what you started~" She whispered to her ear.

Ruby looked back for a moment or so, giggling before turning on the pan, mixing in the batch of batter while Salem went to throw off the trash.

Weiss gave her eggs and milk to Ruby. She then started making the bacon and eggs.

Blake started rubbing Yang more and touched Yangs breast and her underwear with her tentacles. "Mmmm baby"

It didn't take long before Yang was pitching a tent, giving Blake a semi-desperate, semi-horny gaze while pulling her head in, kissing her passionatly while moving her hand down to grab Blake's ass. "Mmmmm, that's it. I love it when you run down like that on me kitten~"

Salem couldn't help but chuckle again, all while helping Weiss finish cooking as Ruby began to put pancake after pancake on the plate besides her. "So, how's your end Weissey?" She asked her, trying to... Ignore, the noise coming from the table.

Weiss looks over the eggs, and flips the bacon and makes strawberry milk for everyone." Mmm okay I think mom"

Blake kissed back still rubbing on Yang with and tentacles and running her hands over her breast,"You like it baby"

At this point Yang pretty much gave in to her urges, both hands firmly grabbing Blake's ass and squeezing it with glee.

"Yay!" Ruby happily took the plate of Pancakes, walking up to the table, and gently placing it in the middle. "So..." She finally turned to her sister. "You guys wanna stop for a second so we can eat?"

Blake sighs"sure Ruby sorry"

Weiss sighed and shook her head and got the bacon and eggs bringing them to the table,"mom mind getting the glasses of milk?"

"Of course darling" Salem smiled as she brought everything else needed, placing it on the table.

"Allllright, let's eat!" Ruby called out, taking a seat and promptly beginning to eat her meal, all while leaning gently against Weiss.

Weiss chuckled and started eating refined as ever. 

Blake used her lower tentacle to rub on Yangs tent under the table as she ate.

Yang gave a sharp moan, giving blake another deep kiss before reaching with her arm, and slipping it into her panties as well, fighting fire with fire.

Meanwhile, watching her sister and teammate fuck so lewdly... finally brought Ruby over the edge of want, tugging on Weiss' skirt with a bit of shy look in her eyes.

Weiss looked at Ruby eyes shining she opened her legs and took her hand to rub on Ruby's member as well. She leaned to suck on Ruby's ear.

Blake moaned and pulled Yangs pants down and started giving her a hand job right then and there. She kissed down her neck wanting , no, needing more of her.

 

Ruby couldn't help but yelp a little, leaning against Weiss as the stroking was joined with her own hand, wrapping it around Weiss' and moaning cutely around the table.

"Morreee~~" Yang moaned out loud, her hips bucking to Blake's hand, the tight squeezing of her tentacles already pushing her along as sweet pre-cum began to ooze from her cock.

All while... Salem just sat there, smiling to herself at her daughters enjoying themselves.

 

Blake growled and took her panties off and position herself over Yang starting to ride her."Like this baby you want kitty to ride you?" She bounce up and down on her shaft. She looked over to Salem seeing her watching them she smiled and got more aroused if possible.

Weiss pumped Ruby the best she could with Ruby guiding her hand."Ruby.." She felt herself get wet with the other two fucking as well. She loved this freedom and she knew their mom was watching. She blushed at the thought but kept pumping Ruby.

Ruby's moans increased in volume, to the point where her head shot back, moaning loud with her tongue lolled out before reaching close, pressing her lips to Weiss' and making out with her passionately all while crossing their fingers around her shaft.

And Yang was... Speechless, just nodding almost obediently to Blake's seductive whispers. placing both hands on her hips as her lover began to ride her out, looking to the tentacles that stretched out of Blake's sleeves, wishing she would use them to wrap them around her more.

As if reading her mimd Blake wrapped her tentacles around Yang holding her tight as she bounced on her more, she moaned and groaned loudly."Oh fuck , oh fuck" she loved it if she could she would make the world watch them she looked again at their mother wondering how she felt.

Weiss kissed back and crawled on top of Ruby kissing her lovingly. She made sure she knew she wanted to mount her too so she rocked her hips a bit so she could feel her wet slit.

Ruby didn't waste a lot of time, quickly pulling her dress away and wrapping her arms tightly around Weiss, as her rock hard cock was pressed gently against Weiss' abdomen. "I-I need you... So bad..." She whispered to her.

In the meantime, it didn't take long, and Yang gave a sharp moan, shooting her first load directly into the kitten's womb. Though she was more than ready to cum many, many more times. As many as it takes to make her beloved keep her grip tight.

And Salem... Leaned back, pulling her own cock out, stroking herself gently to the sight of her girls fucking against the kitchen table.

 

Blake moaned and kept riding Yang faster and faster.She gripped her much stronger and looked at their mother and moaned louder."Oh fuck mom" She wiggled her butt trying to invite her but she wasn't sure if it would work.

Meanwhile Weiss rode her softly and lovingly not at all like Blake who just couldn't get enough. But for that matter neither could Yang. She kissed Ruby lovingly as she rode her.

Ruby melted into the kiss, closing her eyes as the rest of the world washed away, leaving nothing but Weiss, who was riding her. Her cock kept twitching, letting out nice amounts of pre-cum, all while pushing her tongue into Weiss' mouth and playing with hers.

"MMmmmph!~" Yang moaned with her mouth closed, her entire body paralyzed in absolute bliss. Her hands, with what little freedom she had, reached down, grabbing Blake's ass, one hand shoving a two fingers up her ass while the other kept slapping her round booty every once in a while, giving their mother quite a show as she shook her head.

"Mommy doesn't want to interrupt you two, just enjoy each other~" She giggled, stroking herself a bit faster.

Blake groaned and kept riding her she loved having her butt touched she still wanted a cock inside it but their mother didn't want to participate she frowned.

Weiss kept it slow and loving. Continuing the kiss. She muted all the sounds leaving only her and Ruby.

Looking at Blake's eyes, Salem sighed happily getting up. "Well, if that's what my little Kitten wants~..." She walked up to her, guiding Yang's fingers out of her ass and grabbing it tight, shoving her entire shaft down Blake's asshole while keeping in pace with Yang.

Ruby on the other hand... Sank deeper and deeper into this trance of pure pleasure, joyfully making out with her beloved while she felt an orgasm approaching, giving her a soft look to warn her in advance.

Weiss smiled lovingly she kissed Ruby's nose." Go ahead baby cum for me"she then kissed her again as she rode her a little faster to help her reach her climax.

Blake screamed in pleasure" Oh fuck yes mommy ,Yang, yes yes yes fuck me like no tomorrow fuck me hard!" She held Yang impossibly tighter getting super excited.

It took little time but sure enough, Yang's eyes rolled up into their sockets, cumming hard and filling Blake anew. By this point there was enough cum to drip out of Blake's pussy. Salem, on her hand, began to pound Blake's ass with the same rhythm of her riding.

Though her orgasm wasn't the only one, as Ruby finally came herself, shooting a load straight into Weiss, all while gently kissing her and hugging her so, so tightly. She never wanted to leave Weiss' embrace.

Weiss hugged her lover tightly back whispering sweet nothings to her ear."0h my love you're so good with me I love you. You're as sweet as a cookie. You're as beautiful as a rose" she kept riding biting on her ear lightly lovingly.

Blake screamed in delight"Yes more fuck my ads shoot everything you got inside me Yang baby one more time please I want more, more." Blake rode Yang crazy her eyes wild and her pussy clenching.

At each praise and complement, Ruby's grip on her tightened, moaning Weiss' name over and over. "Oh god, Weiss, it's so tight! I can't, you're so good!~" She kept calling out, her cock fully entrapped by Weiss' pussy. She wished nothing more than to breed her beloved and raise lots of cute babies together.

The next time Yang was about to cum, Salem was ready. She pulled herself a bit back, almost pulling out, but the second Yang's third orgasm began, she shoved herself back in in full, cumming hard with her and filling both of Blake's holes with cum, both mother and sister giving an almost primal groan.

Blake screamed again"Oh FUCK YES!" Her eyes went to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out. She lost a bit of grip on Yang as she also hit her climax.

Weiss kissed her love wanting her to come, As if hearing her thoughts she whispered. "Breed me I want cubs with you" She said moaning.

Ruby practically swooned with love on the spot as she came again, this time more in earnest, rolling her hips just a bit faster, as if she was actually serious about impregnating Weiss.

Something that Blake was nigh guaranteed to be, seeing as Yang came at least three times directly into her, with no signs of stopping, with Salem not far behind. Still, the other looked to her children, musing. 

"So adorable..." She smiled to herself, giving Blake's ass a slap and pumping her asshole full of cock.

Blake was moaning incoherently lost in ectasy. She looked at Yang with bright red eyes that were dilated and she fell on her to give her mother more easier access to her was she felt her pussy cummimg lots and lots her clit throbbing "Fuck I love you both"

Weiss smiled looking at Ruby with deep red eyes cooing at her,"that's it baby make me have your babies"

"Love youuuuuuuu~..." Yang moaned with a dumb, happy smile on her face, puckering her lips, as if asking for a kiss. She was far too deep in Blake's grip to move on her own, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Weiss~..." Ruby moaned her name, desperately clinging to her as her cock felt as if it was melting from the sheer bliss of it all. There mere thought of raising children together with Weiss managed to keep her nice, hard, and cumming.

Salem picked up her pace, ramming herself into Blake's ass and cumming another time, her loads far thicker than Yang's. She leaned next to Blake's ear, however, whispering. "Does my little kitten want me to go make a bath for all of you?~" She asked, leaving little to the imagination as to what kind of bath she meant.

Blake looked back at their mother"Yes mommy please"She kissed her opened mouth knowing she needed her.Then she kissed Yang then back to Salem open mouth tongues dancing with hers 

Weiss kissed Ruby's face lovingly."Yes baby that's it get me pregnant baby" She kissed her again wanting all her com inside her she wanted babies with her.

Salem happily kissed her back, pulling out, but not before shooting a small load of cum all over her, coating Blake with her seed. "Keep Yang nice and horny for me while I'm off to fill the tub~" She turned away, shooting Weiss and Ruby one more look before walking towards the bathroom. Yang just kept kissing her in return, her body going limp and docile, letting Blake play and toy with her as much as she wanted.

Ruby, on her end, came again, shooting more and more virile, delicious cum into her beloved snowflake's pussy, keeping her pinned for a few moments. "Need you..." She muttered, pulling her in for another keep, endless kiss.

Weiss moaned and moved her hips as best she could for her wanting and needing her too she had never been so filled and happy.

Blake kept riding her softly but her tentacles loosened a bit but not by much."I love you baby so much I'm so aroused by you"

Finally, a good few minutes passed by, by the end of which Yang was nothing more than a horny animal under Blake's control, willing to do anything she wanted, while Ruby's world and universe fell away, leaving nothing but Weiss in front of her. Salem walked back in, a bit tired but overall fine, pointing to the bathroom. "Our bath awaits dears, take your loved ones and follow me. I'll see you there~" She walked back to the bathroom, swaying her ass to tease Blake while she was at it.

Blake growled , and got off Yang."Come Yang,"She bit her lip. As she felt torned but she wanted her mom's cock so badly and her w  
ass too.

Weiss only concentrated on Ruby but hearing their mother she whispered to Ruby."Mother wants us baby"

Yang basically melted off the chair, following on all fours, her masochist and submissive side on full display as she walked next to Blake, looking at her and only her.

Ruby, for her end, grabbed Weiss, lifting her into a bridal carry, and walked off with her, as all four of them finally reached the cum-filled bath, where Salem was waiting for all of them, cock on wide display. "Come on in girls~ Mommy's been waiting for you~"

Weiss shivered she's never seen so much cum their mommy was definitely working on this. "Mommy what a gray bath" she said their grim cum being different than that of humans and Faunus still it was a very light gray almost white.

Blake pulled Yang with her, "You pet get in there play with yourself as I fuck mommy. She got in and got on all fours" Mommy I'm yours please use my pussy as your toilet" she asked for piss too this time.

"Aww..." Salem quickly grabbed Blake's arms, pulling her close and positioning her, pushing her entire cock straight into Blake's pussy. All yang could do was stare at them wide-eyed as she began to jerk herself like a lost puppy. "And leave your sister out of it like that? I thought you loved her~" She gave a teasing smirk, holding back on Blake's reward... For now, at least.

Meanwhile, Ruby gently placed Weiss into the bath with her, sitting down and spreading her arms wide, hoping they could continue what they started in the kitchen. "I love you, Weiss~..." She whispered to her, and only her.

Weiss went into her arms kissing her as she played with her then slowly rode her softly. "Mmmm yes baby"

Blake listened to her mommy and reached and played with Yang's dick with her tentacles since she needed her hands to stay up on all fours.

"Good girl~" Salem grinned, holding Blake tightly in place as she began to pee straight into her womb, flooding her with piss. Yang yelped in glee, leaning more against the tentacles and hoping they could wrap around her again, maybe even choke her.

Ruby's hands drifted low this time, laying on Weiss' ass. She didn't spank her, or squeeze her too tight. Just... Gently massaged her ass, letting the weight of the cum they were in keep them nice and warm.

Weiss smiled as they kept at it kissing her neck lovingly as she rode her wanting everything she had inside her. "Mmm love"

Blake stuck her tongue out in lust she loved the surge of piss inside her."More mommy more use me as your toilet please I'm all yours" she gripped harder on Yang Looking at her with lustful eyes and she used her other tentacles to choke her softly.

Yang howled and moaned, cumming without control as her cock shot cum all over the place, being choked was by far one of her favorite things Blake did to her. She just wished her owner would play with her too later, after their mother finished giving her a reward.

"Don't worry Kitten... I will~" Salem grabbed Blake's hips, rocking her up and down. Still... She kept the impregnation to Yang. She loved seeing her daughters fill each other with babies.

"Love you~... Love you!~..." Ruby's mind was almost gone, lovingly kissing and fucking her. She hoped later Weiss would drink her cum too.

Weiss kept at it lost in their own world but loving their mothers cum all around them.

Blake moaned,"Mommy oh Yang" she played with her dick too with her other tentacles and choked her more and more. "Like this baby"

The harder it became to breathe, the less Yang was about to think rationally, or at least, what little of her rational mind remained. After a while Blake let her go. Yang saw Blake's ass swaying about, and in a fit of animalistic urge, she lunged at her, plunging her cock straight down Blake's ass, as well as biting her shoulder softly, not enough to draw blood, at least for now. It was as if she was honestly trying to mark Blake as hers more than she was their mother's. "Aww..." Salem reached out, petting Yang's head. "So cute~"

Watching their sisters fuck so vehemently finally managed to push Ruby to act a bit further, pressing a more passionate kiss to Weiss' lips as she began to pick up the pace of her thrusting.

Blake moaned and growled she knew what Yang was doing and she approved she only ever wanted to have her babies still she enjoyed their mother greatly. "Yang!!"

Weiss rode her much wilder kissing back lost in their ecstasy."Ruby"

"HNNG!~" Yang growled in return, pushing to pull Blake into the same animalistic heat that took over her, pumping her ass full of cum while making more and more bite marks across her shoulder and neck.

Salem, for her end, stopped thrusting for now, letting Blake enjoy the brutal ass fucking. "So, what do you say?~.." She asked Blake, already knowing the answer. "Who really owns you too? Me or her?~"

Ruby's cock kept twitching inside Weiss, keeping close and pistoning her cock in and out of her womb as hard as she could, before shooting another load, pulling Weiss all the way in and keeping her pinned. "Weiss!~"

Weiss held onto Ruby hard loving her  
"Oh Ruby!!!" She screamed.

Blake trembled and said "Yang does but I enjoy you too" she blushed and moaned,"Oh Yang"

"Then... Go~ Be with your mate~" Salem gently let Blake pull out, at least for the time being, helping Yang fully drown her in pure, mindless pleasure as the blonde-haired girl kept fucking her with little to no remorse. A normal human would've been broken by this. Luckily neither of them was one.

Ruby... Finally cooled off, keeping Weiss wrapped in her arms still. She gently pulled her cock out, hoping Weiss would clean it with her mouth, like she always has.

Weiss then turned to Ruby's gray purple dick and started sucking on it. Loving the sweet taste she had.

Blake moaned crazy like a animal. "Yang , Yang Yang!!!" She kept her eyes on their mother though and latched to one of her breast suckling it.

 

Salem gently put one hand on Blake's head, pulling the still-fucking Yang to her other breast, feeding both her mating children. Yang pulled out, quickly switching to Blake's pussy mid-thrust going in to fill her pussy with babies. She even peed inside Blake's womb, marking her insides as well.

Ruby put one hand on Weiss' head, watching her suck her off with the happiest smile she could muster plastered all over her face. "More!~ I love you!~ Drink my cum Weiss!~" She kept moaning.

Weiss kept at it lost in Ruby's scent and musk. She kept sucking on her crazy.

Blake sucked her mom but moaned from Yang getting her pregnant for the fifth time at this rate they wouldn't need the grim pools.

Sure enough, Ruby came hard, her head shooting back while feeding Weiss a fresh, hot load of her cum.

Blake, for her end, couldn't think anymore, eager to just mate with Blake until they both passed out.

And so... Time kept going. Fucking more and more, indulging in each other's bodies. Time was meaningless and they had no reason to hide, and so, under Salem's loving gaze, the four of her girls just kept on fucking, until they all passed out.

The next time found the girls in Salems room as she held them close. Blake cuddled closer to Salem her always wanting their mother more than the rest she thought it odd. That Weiss wasn't attached to their mother Like she was. She still had Yang close to her.

Weiss held Ruby lovingly loving her like she was going to be her one and only.

Yang held up to Blake, as well as their mother, already asleep proper but still cuddling up to her beloved. And... Despite it all, Ruby still loved Salem very much as well, cuddling next to her as she held Weiss, asleep and happy.

Weiss slept with her love her head on her chest. She kissed it and kept in a deep slumber.

Blake sighed feeling loved by her beloved wanting her to be near her forever.

The End


End file.
